The Adventure of the Black Rose Pirates
by tac1060
Summary: What will be instore for Gear A. Polo as he sets of into the Grand Lind inserch for adventure and Treasure.  OCs accepted please see chaapter 1 for details
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure of The Black Rose Pirates.**

**By Tac1060.**

**Chapter 1: A Pirates Life For Me!**

**Hello all you lovers of Fanfiction, I am here with another OC story. Now I just want to say beforehand that I am currently doing another fanfic so the chapters won't come out fast, so please be patient with me.**

**Secondly The Captain of this story who is my OC is a younger version of an OC I submitted to a One Piece Fanfic called The Saga of The Infinity Pirates by CSpacian. So yea you can check that story out too if you want. My list for what you need for your OC will be listed at the End of the chapter as well as the positions on the crew.**

**If I don't accept your character as a main crew member they might appear from time to time on the crew but that will be rarely. **

**Also if you want to submit a marine soldier or a rival crew member just put rival crew or marine soldier in the rank on crew section.**

**And if anyone asks this will be just before Gol D. Rogers Execution and will transition into current events in the manga/anime.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Gear A. Polo a tall young man with spiky blond hair a small blond goatee, and deep blue eyes was standing at the docks of an Island named Echos he was waiting Impatiently for his older "brother" Marco to arrive before they can see each other off.

"Where is that Idiot, Ive been waiting here for at least an hour now, he's probably robbing another rich guy so that he can leave more infamous than he already is…dang it I should of thought of that.

Tristan said as he pushed up his glasses, and looked out at the two ships that were docked, they weren't big ships, in fact they were probably smaller than a dingy but some how there was a mast on both and on the mast was a pirate flag of each of their designs. The boats each had a barrel of food, a barrel of water, and a bag of money to get them started.

"Well at least he did the proper thing and get himself ready, for his new occupation as a pirate."

At that moment Gear could feel a slight wind ruffle his blue coat and pants. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Marco ran towards him and behind Marco were the angry villagers chasing them.

"Well well well, here so early bro, sorry I was late but I had some last minute "business" to take care of." Marco said when he at last landed on the ground, turned, and pointed at the angry mob.

"I could see that, well no that you're here I guess we each can leave and follow our dreams of becoming pirate captains." Gear said as he and Marco each jumped into their individual boats and started rowing away. As soon as they were a few feet away from the docks they could hear the townspeople yell at them.

"We Hope You Both Get Captured or Killed You Scum!"

"Ah they roar of applause, you do know, when we meet again we will be rival captains and will have to fight, maybe to the death, right?" Marco asked as they turned their boats away from each other and started rowing away.

"Yea I know Marco that is if were alive to meet again I hope that well be alive." Gear yelled at Marco when they were far away from each other.

"Well first things first, I need crew members, a great pirate needs a great crew right?" Gear said as he rowed outwards into adventure, and destiny.

"Yo-Ho Yo-Ho A Pirates Life For Me!"

**End chapter.**

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review, oh and here is what I need for OCs**

**Name:**

**Rank on crew:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities (Such as devil fruit powers, weapons, or other):**

**Attacks:**

**Extra:**

**Positions currently filled**

**Captain: Gear A. Polo**

**1****st**** mate: Open**

**Swordsmen (multiple openings): Open**

**Navigator: Open**

**Cook: Open**

**Musician: Open**

**Marksman: Open**

**Archaeologist: Open**

**Doctor: Open**

**Helmsman: Open**

**Apprentice: Open**

**Shipwright: Open**

**Random crew members (Do not put this down on your OC sheet if your character is not accepted into one of the list above he/she will be into this group)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventure of the Black Rose Pirates**

**By Tac1060**

**Ch 2: Gaining the First Crew Member**

**Hey guys Tac1060 here with the second chapter of The Adventure of the Black Rose Pirates. I hope you guys like this chapter and review. As it says in the chapter title we will get our first mate in the chapter.**

**Second of all, I would like to thank all my fabulous readers and reviewers, here is a list of them: Slayerboy929, Mental panda, CSpacian, PhantoMNight, CoffeeTarts, Ally911, and last but not least -Arashi-Storm-Guardian-.**

**Third, if you want to send in an OC read the bottom of the first chapter of the fanfic.**

**Last, if you are a reader of my Pokémon fanfic I will either post a chapter this weekend or next week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any OC except my own.**

**Enjoy!**

The day was grand, the oceans were a clear blue, there was a great wind that blew from the east, and Gear A. Polo had no idea where he was or where he was heading, he pushed up his glasses angrily.

"Dang-it, I headed out of Echos Island thinking I had an Idea of where I was going, but all I've been doing is floating around."

Gear then realized something and reached for a bag of his miscellaneous supplies, and dumped out all of its contents.

"Lets see, my sword, a book, some small coins, ah-ha there it is a map of the surrounding area."

Gear placed the remaining contents back inside the bag and took the map and looked at it carefully.

"Hmm, Echos Island is here" he said as he pointed at a location "and it seems the closest island to my assumed location is Swash Island" he said as he pointed to an Island to the east of Echos .

"But I don't know how far I've drifted from my start so…" Gear said as he started to get angrier and crumpled the map and threw it in the corner of the boat.

"Darn it I suck at directions, I really need a navigator!" He yelled at the top of his lungs which just created an echo that travelled across the vast sea.

Very soon as if on cue a Marine ship pulled up on the side of Gear's vessel and a large and angry voice boomed at him.

"Hey, you have hoisted a pirate flag in the presence of a Marine ship you are under arrest!" yelled a very large man who had on a very flashy Marine uniform, he had white hair and green eyes and by his outfit Gear guessed him to be the captain of the ship.

"You're a high ranking Marine on this boat of yours I guess."

"Of course I am, I'm the captain and I do not take kindly to wannabe pirates disrespecting a person of higher rank than themselves."

"Oh, I'm very sorry Mr. Captain, but since you're a captain then do you guys have treasure on your boat perhaps?"

"We just captured a band of minor pirates and their treasure so yes we do have treasure on our boat." The captain said with a large hint of pride in his voice.

"Well, that's perfect, I was planning to perhaps get some treasure and also maybe gain my first bounty. "

"Well we'd love to see you try wouldn't we boys but since there's only one of you your bound to fail." At this all the marines looking over the ship's side laughed and started to mock Gear.

"I'll teach you and your crew of marines something about misjudging your opponents, captain."

At that moment, Gear's body started to dissolve into leaves which swell upward toward the marines who all looked in shock at the leaves but the captain of the marines started to back away in fear to the other side of the ship.

"Plant Plant: Leaf Storm!" Yelled Gear but his voice seemed to come from nowhere.

On this command, the leaves then hung in a sphere around the grunts until all the leaves started to swirl violently around them and gave the marines all very deep cuts which made them fall down in agony.

The leaves then started to swirl around in a tornado like fashion before they started to collect together and reform Gear's body.

"What are you, some sort of demon?" Yelled the captain fearing for his life.

"I guess you could say that, because a long time ago I ate the Plant Plant fruit."

"Please let me live, and I'll tell you what you want."

"Okay, three things, first, I want you to tell me where you stashed the gold, secondly, I want you to release the prisoners that you captured, and third I want you to remember my name, my name is Gear A. Polo."

"Okay, the prisoners and the treasure are on the floor below us, and the key to their cages is in my room, it's over there." He said as he pointed to a small sized building.

Gear ran off in the direction of the said building and swung open the door in sheer delight and noticed more than a set of keys.

"Wahoo! Not only keys to the treasure and prisoners, but a map of the Grand line and a bag of money!"

Gear then took a very happy stroll to the stairs and down towards the lower level. As he descended he could hear voices yelling at each other.

"I told you it was your fault for not fighting that we got captured you so called captain."

"No its not my fault, it was Jaden's if the young child didn't dream about becoming a great swordsman all the time we wouldn't of lost or be in this situation!"

"You know it wasn't his fault, he's stronger than you, and he fought better too."

Gear quickly arrived at the lower level where the prisoners and the treasure were said to be located at. He then looked around at the prisoners who had just noticed his arrival.

"Huh, who is this twerp, is he some rookie marine?"

"No he can't be he isn't wearing one of their uniforms."

Gear started to look for possible members to add to his crew. They all to him, looked weak and stupid, until he glanced at one of them, this one had messy dark brown hair, a light brown skin tone and mahogany eye color. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a red jacket on top, grey shorts, red fingerless gloves, and he had a black hat as well as a black cape lying to his side.

Gear walked over to this strange young man's cell and crouched down where he could be eye level to the sitting person."

"What do you want with me a fight or something because I'd be happy to give you one."

"Well not exactly, no, my name is Gear A. Polo and you are Jaden right?"

"Yea what about it, are you a marine who's here to execute me."

"No in fact I came to ask you something, if what these people say is true, you are the best fighter of this entire crew, correct"

"I guess so, but these people are weak and the only reason why I joined them was so I could travel the world and complete my dream."

"And what would your dream be exactly, Jaden?"

"I wish to be a great swordsman, and maybe the best in the world."

"Well, I have good news for you and for everyone else in this room, I'm letting you all go."

At this everyone except for Jaden shouted for joy and did somewhat of a merry dance in chains.

"What's the catch Mr. Polo, I mean what do you want in return."

"Oh nothing really, I just want to ask you if you'd want to join my pirate crew, as my first mate of course."

"And if I refuse your offer to join."

"Well, you still get to go free, but if you refuse you'd just be with the weak people all over again, and nowhere close to your dream."

"Hmm, you make a good point Captain Polo, I accept your offer."

"All right then, just stand back for a second while I unlock your door first."

Gear unlocked Jaden's cell door and Jaden put back on his hat and his cape started to walk over to the table where the treasure was. Gear turned around and saw Jaden fasten two swords on his back. Gear then walked over to the same table and gathered the small box which contained the treasure and signled to Jaden that they were leaving and they almost reached the stairs until the remaining prisoners yelled at them.

"Hey you, you forgot about us you backstabber now unlock our cage and give us back our treasure."

"Oh yea, I totally forgot about that, here catch." Gear said as he threw the key into the cell which the pirates tried to open as fast as they could. While they were doing this Gear and Jaden ran up the staircase and emerged from the dark into the bright sunlight. Gear then nodded to his new first mate and they ran towards the side of the ship where all the knocked out marines were just starting to get up and they could hear the marine captain yell at them saying that "They will regret this." And the two pirates jumped off the side and into Gear's boat. Both looked up and saw that the newly freed prisoners and the Marine captain were yelling at them.

"Now my first mate watch this, Plant Plant: Nature's Takeover!"

Gear had put his hand on the side of the Marine's ship hull and when he said this attack vines started to spread from his palm and it started to incase the entirety of the ship until he clenched his hand into a fist which caused the vines to tighten around the ship until it cracked and fell apart. The Marines and the freed prisoners looked in awe as they fell and landed into the ocean. Jaden then rowed the ship to where it was next to the Marine captain. The said captain looked up at the boat in pure disgust.

"What do you want with me now."

"I merely wanted to give you a parting gift so you can always remember me."

Gear then lifted up his arm and a single black rose grew from it, he then picked the rose and dropped it in the water in front of the captain.

"Now farewell my friend until we meet again, or don't."

Gear and Jaden then started to row away from the debris until they saw an Island.

"So captain, what should we do next?"

"Well Jaden, I think we should go to that island over there to restock our supplies."

"Sounds like a good plan so far."

The dynamic duo then started to row off in the direction of the island and a new adventure!

**Next chapter**

**An Island by the name of Swash. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would like to post a current crew sheet for you guys. I would like to thank Slayerboy929 for submitting Jaden. Oh yea, and review please, I need your opinions.**

**Positions currently filled**

**Captain: Gear A. Polo**

**1st mate: Jaden Namikaze**

**Swordsmen (multiple openings): Open**

**Navigator: Open**

**Cook: Open**

**Musician: Open**

**Marksman: Open**

**Archaeologist: Open**

**Doctor: Open**

**Helmsman: Open**

**Apprentice: Open**

**Shipwright: Open**

**Random crew members (Do not put this down on your OC sheet if your character is not accepted into one of the list above he/she will be into this group)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventure of the Black Rose Pirates.**

**By Tac1060**

**Ch 3: An Island Named Swash**

**Hey guys I'm back after enjoying my summer for too long. I am happy to say that I'm back to work on this. Anyway I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter, you know who you are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or most of the OCs. I only own my own.**

It was a beautiful day in the calm waters of one of the four Blues. There was a small breeze blowing in from the east, the clouds were moving along slowly and the waters had a slight ripple in them as a small boat passed through the almost crystal clear waters. But inside this boat were the only two crewmembers of the newly formed Black Rose Pirates.

"Yo captain, it's a beautiful day out, I'm glad to be finally freed of that stinky, small, and loud jail cell."

The first mate of the Pirate crew Jaden Namikaze said to the man standing on the bow of the small ship. His words were all as very real as the captain Gear A. Polo rescued Jaden from a Marine holding ship, and then proceeded to steal all the valuables from said ship.

"Yea Jaden, you can say that again, by the way once we get to the Island over there how about we find something to eat."

Said Gear as he pointed towards a somewhat medium sized looking island, from what they could see from the Ocean was that the port on said island was made out of white stone.

"Ok captain, I am getting kind of hungry and I bet that there is someone on that island who is itching for a fight from the next greatest swordsman in the world Jaden Namikaze!"

Yelled Jaden as he jumped up in the air with his arms trusted in a victory pose. That was until he lost his balance and fell into the water with a huge splash and started to flail his arms around.

"Help, I can't swim oh please for the love of God pull me back in!"

"Oh crap, don't worry, grab this sword, and Ill pull you back in."

Unfortunately, Gear forgot which side of the sword he pointed at Jaden. He pointed the sword with the handle facing Jaden, who grabbed the sword and only got his upper body above the water before proceeding to fall back in again.

"That didn't work captain just pull me back in."

This time Gear did the smart thing and grabbed Jaden by the arm and then proceeded to lift him out of the water and back into the safety of the boat.

"Well that went well, don't you think Jaden ?"

"What the Hell does that mean, I almost died!"

"Calm down my friend calm down, your alive aren't you?"

"Well… uh… yea, I guess your right about that."

"Anyway, it seems that were at the docks."

Gear said as he and Jaden looked around to see the docks of Swash island, which was one of the most beautiful things they ever laid eyes on, the docks themselves seemed to be made of marble or some other beautiful stone. There were also beautiful flowers of almost every color and type.

"Captain, I can't believe how beautiful the dock is; it looks like it was made by angels."

"Yea I can see that, ready to go get something to eat partner."

"Yes sir!"

Jaden said as the two of them gathered their belongings: Jaden grabbed his two swords which he strapped to his back in an X like fashion, Gear grabbed his long sword which he attached to his waist, and the two each grabbed some of the gold which they put into individual bags.

The two walked through the exit of the dock and into the main town which the sight of it made their mouths drop because the town itself was ten times as beautiful as the dock. The houses and the road looked to be made of the same stone, and in the middle was a large fountain that spat up crystal clear water. The vicinity of the fountain was green grassland that had flowers in all different colors and types. They could see the townspeople who had on very beautiful clothing.

"Well Jaden, it seems that we have died and gone to heaven."

"Yea, but not pirate heaven captain, look over there."

Gear looked and saw a somewhat large marine base, Gear then felt the sudden urge to approach a large sign at the gate. When he reached the sign he noticed a picture of a very familiar individual. He couldn't help but laugh at what was written there, and the picture.

"Captain what's so funny."

"Read this."

Gear said as he pointed to the picture that made him laugh so much.

"Ok lets see it just says _Greatest marine captain in the world, our Captain Dozat, _I don't find that funny."

"Look at the picture of the so called greatest marine captain."

"All right, but I don't see how this will…"

Before Jaden could finish he started laughing very loudly along with his captain, the picture was the captain of the marine vessel that Gear saved James from. Their laughter was so loud that many people stopped what they were doing and just stared at the two odd newcomers.

"Anyway, ha-ha, we should really get something to eat over there at that restaurant."

"Ok captain, I need something to get my mind off the sign."

The two then entered a medium sized building with the word restaurant written in red on the front of it.

(Mean while)

The familiar flashy captain had somehow swum his way back to his island and was greeted by some marine officers; strangely, he was still holding the rose.

"Captain Dozat, good to see you return, what happened sir?"

"I was defeated by some no name pirate captain, named Gear A. Polo; he has let loose my prisoners and taken treasure."

"What should we do sir?"

"Idiot, we should send out a search party to find this punk and bring him back for ruining my name, and honor, we need to…"

Before he could finish he noticed a very familiar boat that so happened to belong to the ones who beat him up. He then got a very happy look on his face.

"Men seize that boat and take it to HQ, it seems we don't need to send out the search party at all, their already here."

"Why the boat sir?"

"Because, if we take it, they can't escape, and therefore will come looking for it so we can trap them."

"Yes sir!"

The marines said in unison as they got some more marines to help them lift the boat away. Captain Dozat just stood there with a maniacal smile on his face.

"Oh, Captain Polo, you have unknowingly and unwittingly unleashed my wrath, because this time it's personal!"

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Anyway review and send me in OCs.**

**You can now send in villains if you want, just follow the rubric on chapter one and put villain on the top of the message or review.**

**Goodbye! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventure of The Black Rose Pirates

By Tac1060

**Hey guys, bet you never guessed to see a new chapter huh? Anyway, I am writing a whole lot of chapters so I can post about three this weekend if I have the time to. **

**Sorry about my chapters all being late (lots of personal issues) however I thank all of you who read for being patient, and I thank all of those who read this story. Anyway on to the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Onepiece, or most of the OC's in this story.

Chapter 4: An island name Swash part 2, meeting the 1st king.

Captain Gear Polo and his first mate Jaden walked into the restaurant to be overtaken by the smell of very fine food, the sight of beautiful oak and pine decorations that were scattered across the room, and the loud sound of at least twenty dishes crashing to the ground to which they both flinched from the noise. They could hear a lot of arguing coming from the dining area.

"Man Captain, I wonder whose making that noise." Jaden said to Gear before more dishes could be heard shattering and more arguing could be heard. A waiter then popped out of the doorway to the dining area bent over and started to pant hard.

"Sorry…for…the wait sir, it is very hectic today." He said as he panted, he stood up and the two could see that his face was red from his tiredness. He then brushed away sweat from his forehead and straightened up his suite.

"Do you two have a reservation?" He asked looking at the two.

"Uh, no we don't, we just got into town and decided to stop at a restaurant." Gear said to the waiter who was still wiping sweat off of his head.

"Ah don't worry, everyone is two afraid to eat here anyway, follow me." The waiter said before grabbing two menus and leading the two into the dining area where when they arrived they could see a huge table filled with different people including two 10 year old kids! Gear could see that one of them had red hair and a straw hat on, and the other had a clown nose. As the two sat down and were given their menus, Gear and Jaden looked over at the large table again and saw the man that was sitting at the head of the table. He wore a captain's hat down low so that they couldn't see his eyes but the man had a very long mustache and an eerie smile on his face.

"Hey captain, doesn't that guy over there kinda creep you out a little bit?" Jaden asked, his eyes glancing towards the mysterious guy.

"Yea, he does, I guess he's the reason everyone is afraid to eat at this place."

At that moment, they could here a voice behind them.

"You know it isn't very polite to stare at my captain." The two jumped and looked behind them when they herd the voice, it was the kid with the red clown nose who laughed at them.

"You guys should have seen the look on your faces, you must be real cowards."

"No you just startled us a little bit that's all." Gear told the kid with a nervous smile.

"So who are you guys anyway, not that it matters?" The kid said to them with a bored expression on his face.

"Were a pirate crew little kid." Jaden said as he turned his head to look at this kid and once he saw the clown nose, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny so called pirate guy?" The kid asked getting irritated.

"It's just your nose, its so funny."

"What do you mean my nose whats so funny about it!" The kid yelled, and every other at the table behind them stared up.

"Hey Buggy, don't make a racket, leave those guys alone will ya." One of them yelled at the kid named Buggy.

"Never, this guy made fun of my nose." Yelled buggy at a very loud volume to which some of the glass windows cracked.

"Please forgive my first mate, Buggy is it?" "We don't want any trouble." Gear said to Buggy trying to not start a fight.

"Well you got one you…"

"Buggy!" The guy at the head of the table behind them yelled.

"Yes… Captain?" Buggy said frightened as he turned around to the person he called his captain.

"Were leaving Buggy, I've already paid our tab and the rest of the Crew is probably on the ship, so come on and lets go." He said and true enough, the people at the table were gone, only their dirty dishes remained, which were stacked up in neat columns. Buggy let out a groan of disappointment, and walked out of the restaurant, leaving his captain with Gear and Jaden.

"Thank you sir, we really wanted to avoid a conflict." Gear said.

"No need kids, by the way, you said you were a pirate crew right?" The man asked them, his smile never fading from his face.

"Yes sir, I am the captain Gear A. Polo, and this is my first mate, Jaden Nakamaze." Gear said and Jaden gave a small smile when he heard his name called.

"I see, well I am a captain too, my name is Gol D. Roger." The man said to which Gear and Jaden both got shocked looks on their faces.

"Ive heard about you, you're a famous pirate." Gear said shocked.

"Really, that's a surprise that anyone knows my name." Gol said with a large laugh. "Since you guys are obviously new at this, Ill give you a tip." "You guys need a strong crew to brave the Grand Line, if you so choose to go there, but these crew members will also come to know you not as a captain but as a brother. "You all will become like family, like a nakama." After saying this Gol started to leave. "Oh, one last thing, one day, my crew and I will conquer the Grand Line, Ill be waiting for you guys at the top." He said as he finally exited the building, a strange silence followed as Gear and Jaden stared at where Gol left. This silence lasted until they heard someone run through the door and shout.

"Hey, did you guys here, the marines captured a small pirate boat, that had a flag with a black rose on it." This made Gear and Jaden jump out of their seats.

"Hey captain do you think that that might be our boat."

"Yes, I believe so, I believe so." Gear said with a nervous nod to Jaden. The waiter then came out of the kitchen.

"Thank goodness those pirate guys left, now business can return to normal, would you like to order an appetizer?" The waiter asked getting out his little booklet.

"Not now maybe later." Gear said and turned to Jaden. "Ready to get our ship back Jaden?" Gear asked to which Jaden smiled. "You bet I am, lets go!" Jaden yelled excitedly as the two bolted out of the door to see the street filled with marines who had their guns pointed at the two. In the distance they could see Captain Dozat standing on the balcony of the marine base smiling at the two

"Jaden Nakamaze and Gear A. Polo of the Black Rose Pirates, you are hereby under arrest, put your weapons down and surrender immediately." One of the Marines yelled at them.

"Ah crap." Gear said as he sweatdropped.

**(End Chapter)**

**Hey Guys, what did you think, pretty good if I do say so myself. But seriously guys, I want you to tell me how you liked it, or disliked it.**

**Anyway if anyone is asking, or wondering, this chapter is set before Roger becomes King of the Pirates. Now I have an Idea, I am going to make a poll. This is the poll, **

**Which of the 3 current admirals (Kizaru, Akainu, and Aokijji.) do you want to become a rival of Gear, now please bear in mind that since this is long before the current timeline, the Admirals will be younger, weaker, and have a lower rank.**

**I will post the winner by chapter 10, so you have 6 Chapters to send in your vote. The Poll is on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventure of The Black Rose Pirates**

**By Tac1060**

**EPIC CHAPTER UPDATE! Hey guys its me again with a new Chapter. I am so filled with inspiration that I decided to make a new chapter. I would like to thank all you guys and girls who read and review this story, so thank you guys and girls.**

**Anyway please send in your OCs and vote in the poll, it's on my profile, if you didn't know.**

**Chapter 5: An island named Swash, part 3: GET HIM OUT OF HERE!**

"Ah Crap!" Was all Gear could say as he saw countless marines aim their guns at him, and other marines pull out their swords and point them toward Jaden, who glanced at Gear and back to the marines who had mean and battle ready looks on their faces.

"Why are you just standing there we gave you and order, put down your weapons and surrender immediately, dirt bags." One of the marines yelled at the two.

"I'm sorry Mr. Marine, just one second ok." He said as he walked towards Jaden. "Hey Jaden, you take these guys with the swords, and Ill take the guys with the guns." He said motioning to the marines to which Jaden gave a nod and an excited smile.

"Yes sir, captain." Jaden said as he pulled out his swords and took a battle stance. "I hope you guys are ready cause I am." Jaden said as he lunged at the marines and started attacking them. One of the marines pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jaden, he fired it, but Gear pulled the gun upward causing the bullet to harmlessly fly above Jaden and smash through the window next to captain Dozat who jumped out of fear.

"Hey now Mr. Marine, that wasn't nice, you're fighting me remember." Gear said as he decked the marine in the face, knocking him out. He then looked at the marines just quick enough to dodge under the wave of bullets they fired at him. "Well now I guess the fun is just getting started, eh." He said in an annoyed tone, he then pulled out his own sword and slashed at some marines knocking them out from the pain.

Meanwhile Jaden who had defeated some of the marines smiled and ducked below the blade of a marine soldier, who he then head butted in the face. "Wow, what a workout huh." He said as he attacked more of the marines, knocking them out from either cuts, or head butts. "Time to show you guys what I can really do, so get ready marines." He said as he positioned his swords and made the shape of a full moon, the marines just stared at him with dumbfounded looks in their eyes. "Get ready for my Full Moon Sword Attack!" He said as he disappeared from the marine's view.

"Where did he go." Some of the marines whispered, to which a frantic Captain Dozat yelled.

"YOU IDIOTS HE IS BEHIND YOU!" Sure enough Jaden was behind a line of Marines, he was kneeling and his swords were still in the full moon position.

"He's distracted, lets get him." Yelled the marines as they tried to get up but found that they couldn't move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, it seems that you have pretty nasty wounds." Jaden said as he got up and put his swords down. Shure enough large cuts appeared on the marines that fell to the ground in agony.

"Wow Jaden, that was so cool." Gear yelled and smiled at Jaden who smiled back. The marines on the other hand were dumbfounded and couldn't believe how he could move so fast."

"How did he move so fast." Responded some of the Marines to which Jaden smiled and turned to them.

"Well its simple, a long time ago, I ate the Speed Speed fruit." He said to which all the marines gasped and looked at each other.

"That means he ate a devil fruit." "But I thought those things were just myths." The marines whispered to themselves, however these whispers were almost inaudible due to Dozat's voice yelling over them.

"DON'T JUST STAND THEIR, KILL THE CAPTAIN!" He yelled as the marines nodded and responded with a "oh yea." And a "yes sir." The gun marines pointed their weapons at Gear and shot at him, the bullets created many holes in his body and one decapitated him, his body fell over and hit the ground with a somewhat loud thud. All the marines then cheered and shouted.

"Captain!" Jaden yelled but as he looked closer he saw that Gear was bleeding not blood, but flower petals?

"IDIOTS, YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM KEEP, ATTACKING HIM." Dozat yelled at the top of his lungs, and the marines wondered why Dozat would give them such an order.

"Wow, I really thought I was going to die there." Gear's decapitated head said and the marines now took Dozat's advice and many started jumping on Gear's body, repeatedly hitting it, or shooting it.

"You guys never learn huh?" Gears head said, however his voice was muffled. "Petal Cyclone." He said as his body exploded into millions of petals, which sent all of the marines that jumped on him flying off in a different direction than the last. The petals then collected together and reformed Gear's body. Jaden was certainly happy to see that his captain was alive. The marines however were not as happy, in fact they were downright scared.

"Does that mean that he ate a devil fruit too?" "Those guys are monsters, we can't win." Some of the marines yelled, however captain Dozat started yelling again.

"YOU HAVE TO BEAT THEM, I ORDER YOU TO BEAT THEM." The marines although scared (and crying) had to follow Dozat's orders and the marines that were still conscious resumed the attack.

"Man these guys don't learn do they." Jaden said annoyed as he and Gear prepared to finish off the last of these marines.

(One Ass-kicking later)

The last marine fell to the ground, his sword hit the ground with a clatter, and Gear and Jaden stood victorious over their fallen enemies. They both had a small look of exhaustion on their faces.

"Hey Dozat, you better get ready cause were coming for you, and we intend to get our ship and all our belongings back." Gear yelled at Dozat, who was sweating up a storm, he couldn't believe that a bunch of no name pirates defeated an entire base of soldiers. He then ran inside his office and locked the windows.

"I guess he won't be nice, and just give it back to us will he." Gear said annoyed at their present situation.

"Well, we just have to go and make him give it back to us, right captain?" Jaden said with a mild grin.

"Yea I guess your right, let's go then." He said as the two ran towards the marine base, they climbed over the wall and stopped in front of the main door.

"Stand back for a second Jaden." Gear said, as he stood directly infront of the door, he then put his hand directly on the door. "Plant Plant: Nature's Takeover" He said as roots extended out of his palm and started to squeeze on the door, eventually, the door broke and the roots retracted into his palm. The two then ran into the marine base looking for their ship, they eventually found their way into the treasure vault. To which Gear's eyes widened. "Look at all this treasure, and look theirs our ship!" Sure enough their ship was there, lying against the side of the wall. The two then picked up as much treasure as they could get their hands on, their belongings, and Gear grabbed the boat. They put the money and belongings in a bag, which Jaden carried and decided to just leave. However as they were leaving a familiar voice yelled.

"WHERE DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE GOING." Sure enough it was captain Dozat, and when they turned and faced him, they could see that he was behind a cannon which was pointed directly at them.

"Oh Captain Dozat, I thought I forgot something." Gear said with a small smile, Jaden nodded in response, however Dozat only got angrier at them.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS, I STILL HAVE MY ACE IN THE HOLE" Dozat yelled at them.

"What you mean that Cannon." Gear said

"OF COURSE I MEAN THIS CANNON, NOW DIE PIRATE!" He said as he fired the cannon, however it fired downward and ricochets off the floor and destroyed the boat. Gear got angry and decked Dozat so hard it sent him flying and Dozat smashed into the wall behind him.

"I've always wanted to do that." Gears said angrily as he created a bouquet of black roses and dropped them on the floor and the two exited the marine base and walked towards the dock feeling defeated.

"Captain what do we do now that our boat is destroyed?" Jaden asked a little saddened at what happened.

"I don't know Jaden, I guess we should buy one." He said sadly.

"Or we could just take that one." Jaden said pointing to a small marine ship that looked like it could fit and house 10 people on it.

"Yea I guess we could, although we might need to do some renovations on that flag and on the sail." Gear said with a smile.

"Yea lets do this." Gear said as the two entered the boat and found that it was fully stocked with supplies.

"Ready for a new adventure Jaden."

"Yes sir, Captain." Jaden said happily, as the two sailed off to search for new crewmates and a new adventure. The flag of the marines fell of the ships mast and was replaced with The Flag of the Black Rose Pirates.

**Chapter end.**

**A/N: Hey guys, what did you think of the chapter, I thought it was filled with awesome sauce. Anyway please tell me what you thought of it.**

**The current poll standings are Aokiji with 3 votes, Kizaru with 1 vote, and Akainu with 1 vote. You have 5 chapters left to vote. So yea, thanks guys for reviewing and reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventure of The Black Rose Pirates

**Tac1060**

Hey Guys, it's a me Tac1060 for another exciting installment of the story. Now that we are in chapter 6, the second half of the prologue chapters can start. Get ready for new stuff guys and girls, and once we hit chapter 10, expect the chapters to be longer. I have an update on the poll; I will do this every chapter so get used to it.

**Aokijji: 4**

**Akainu: 2**

**Kizaru: 1**

**So please vote, and review the chapter, and send in OCs and villain pirate OCs.**

**Chapter 6: Gear and Jaden.**

"Ugh, when are we gonna get to the next island?" Inquired Jaden as he was lying down out of sheer boredom, his twin swords were lying right next to him.

The two were sailing in a medium sized boat that they stole from a marine base, there was a small breeze which pushed them along, and the sun was blazing in the afternoon sky.

"I don't know, and stop asking that, you've been doing it for the past 10 minutes." Gear said slightly annoyed at Jaden's tone of voice, he was at the helm and steering the ship, trying to lead it towards an island, but finding no luck in navigation.

"Well, Ill tell you something captain, we really need a navigator." Jaden said as he sat up from his previous position.

"I second that, maybe we'll find a navigator on the next island we get to." Gear said as he turned around to face Jaden, who looked raised an eyebrow when he saw him.

"Uh Captain, what are those things?"

"What things, Jaden?" Gear asked as he too raised an eyebrow at Jaden's statement.

"Those things on your jacket, what are those things." Jaden said pointing to what looked like flower buds on Gear's jacket. He looked down at the buds, and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh these things, whenever its really sunny out these things pop out, I think that they absorb sunlight or something like that." Gear said still looking down at the buds.

"That is really weird, cap AUGH!" Jaden said as the ship hit something, and the two were thrown to the deck. They soon got up and walked towards the edge of the ship to see that they had hit a beach.

Jaden jumped excitedly out, happy that they had finally reached an island. Gear shortly followed. However a villager met the two once both were on the sand.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong with you guys, you do know that there's a dock over there right?" Said the villager as he pointed toward a wooden dock to the right of them.

"Oh, right sorry about that, I couldn't see where I was going." Gear said with a nervous chuckle as he scratched his hair.

"Well anyway, since you guys are new, I'll take you to the tavern, drinks are on me." The man said as he led the two away from their ship and towards the town.

However as they were walking a man stopped them who had on a black open vest which revealed his bare chest, sandals, and a sword strapped to his side. He had dirty brown hair, and sunglasses, which masked his eyes. "Hey Zeo, these guys new, I've never seen them around here." The man asked, a full grin was plastered to his face.

"Yea, we just arrived, I'm…" Gear tried to say, but was cut off before he could finish.

"I don't care what your name is, I'm just here to collect you docking fee." The man said rudely.

"Docking fee?" Jaden asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"Yea, any new persons must pay a fee for docking, it's a rule set by my captain." The man said. "It's about 300 bellies per person." The man said greedily holding out his hand to collect the money."

"Fine, here is your fee." Gear said with a huff, he took a small bag of bellies out of his pocket and gave it to the man, once the man counted it, he turned and went towards a ship that was at the docks.

"What a strange person." Jason said as the three watched the man reach the boat.

"Indeed, its been one fee after another since, "The Hammer" Tide made this island his base of operations." Zeo said as the three entered the tavern, Zeo then led Gear and Jaden to the bar, Zeo then went and stood behind the counter.

"Oh so you're the bartender I take it." Gear said.

"Nice guess, now tell me who you guys are, I take it from your sails that your pirates, but Ive never seen a pirate crew so small before." Zeo said inquisitively as he got a few mugs out and poured them with beer and put them on the bar table.

"We are pirates, but rookie pirates, we need crewmembers, particularly a navigator." Gear said, and at that moment a woman walked out of the back of the tavern, she had dark purple hair, green eyes, and a few freckles. She was wearing a black tank top with a skull on it that shows a bit of her mid drift, light colored jean shorts, knee high black socks, and black combat boots.

"Zeo, I'm done with stocking the shelves." She said as she noticed the two people sitting at the bar. "Hey new guys, Ive never seen you before, don't tell me that your part of Tide's crew." She asked a little distraught.

"No were not, my name is Gear A. Polo and this is Jaden Nakamaze." Gear said but then Jaden got on one knee like he was going to propose.

"Madam, you are very beautiful, please go out with me." Jaden said before getting a hard slap to the face by the girl.

"No thank you." She said very annoyed at Jaden.

"Please Rina calm down." Zeo said and turned his attention back to Gear. "We do have some navigators here, but they are part of Tide's crew, he forces anyone with a special talent to become part of his crew." He said.

"I see, then we are out of luck then." Gear said, but the Rina sat down next to him.

"Hold your horses Zeo, I'm still a navigator, infact, I'm the best navigator on the island." Rina said as she got a glass of beer and started drinking it.

"Yes I know, but." Zeo tried to say before she cut him off.

"Who says I don't want to join their crew, I've always wanted to become a pirate, because of my brother." She said to Zeo a little annoyed.

"Right, I remember, well I'm not your father, so I can't stop you, but please, this entire village loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt." Zeo said with a large sigh.

"Rina, would you like to join my crew, and become my Nakama?" Gear asked as he turned and faced her.

"Oh please say yes." Jaden said franticly.

"I accept your offer, on one occasion." Rina said, a serious look on her face.

"And what would that be?" Gear asked as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Try and keep this pervert in line." She said pointing to Jaden who was behind her.

"Fine, welcome to the crew." Gear said with a smile on his face."

"Hold on, I just realized I need to get ready." She said as she bolted out the door, heading to her house to pack for the adventures that she knew she would have.

As she arrived at her house, she bolted directly to her room, forgetting to close and lock the front door. She grabbed a suitcase and started to pack clothes in it, she then grabbed her books on navigation. She then grabbed a portrait that was sitting on her bedstand, she picked it up and looked at it, it was a picture of her brother.

(Flash back time)

The sun was blaring down like any other day, and a faint wind blew across the small island. A tall 17-year-old man was walking with a small girl.

"But why can I go with you Raiden, I wanna be a pirate." The little girl asked her older brother, who just smiled at her.

"Because little Rina, you're much too young to go out to seas, with me." He told her, his smile never fading.

"But it's not fair, you get to go on an adventure, and I get stuck with old man Zeo." She said as the two reached the docks, tears then began to fall from her face.

"Hey now, don't cry, Zeo isn't that old, I promise that one day we will meet again, but you've got to remember to become a great navigator, that's your dream isn't it?" He asked her as he stepped into his boat.

"Uh huh," Rina said as she started to cry more. "I'll become the greatest navigator, you'll see." She said as her brother sailed off, Zeo then walked up to her and patted her on the shoulders.

(Flash back end)

Rina was crying, her tears landed on her bed. "Don't worry bro, I'll will."

However as she was preoccupied, a dark figure entered her room. "Oh my my, arnt we sad, but guess what, youll be a member of Tide's crew, so you don't have to cry." The dark figure said as he got closer. Rina tried to turn around, but the dark figure hit her in the back of the neck, causing her to black out."

"**Hehehehe**."

**(Chapter end)**

**A/n Hey guys, what did you think of it, I have to go now, so next chapter should be in about a week or so, don't wait up.**

**Please send in OCs and review the chapter and vote in the poll.**

**Im out.**


	7. Tide Arc Part 1: It Begins

**The Adventure Of The Black Rose Pirates**

**By Tac1060**

**Hello readers, I'm back for another exciting installment of The Adventure Of The Black Rose Pirates. I would like to thank all my reviewers, and a special shout out/thanks to MissMondayMourning for sending in Rina. Anyway, here is an update of the poll:**

**Aokijji: 4 Votes**

**Kizaru: 2 Votes**

**Akainu: 2 Votes**

**Yup, so please review this chapter, send in OCs, and vote. Anyway let's get on with the chapter**

**Chapter 7: The Tide Arc Part 1, it begins.**

"Ah, I just can't wait for Rina to get back." Jaden said impatiently as he sat at the bar inside a tavern. A few seats away was Gear who waiting for his new nakama to return from her packing, and Zeo who was standing behind the bar, a drop of sweat escaped his pours. However it had been a while since Rina had left for packing.

"I don't get it, she should have been back by now." Zeo said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was clear that from how he was sweating, he was worried for her.

"Don't worry, Zeo I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Gear said as he took a drink of beer from his mug. "Maybe she just has a lot to pack."

"No, I'm sure something bad has happened to her." Zeo said wiping more sweat from his face.

"You must know her pretty well, I take it." Gear said, his eyebrow cocked and he pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, you see a long time ago when Rina's parents died, she and her brother started living with me, she was just a baby at the time." Zeo said as Gear listened intently, Jaden however was mumbling to himself about Rina. "She and her brother became like family to me." Zeo said as a few tear escaped the edges of his eyes. "Then when her brother Raiden turned 17, he left to become a pirate, leaving Rina with me." He said as he wiped away his tears.

"You must care for her very much then." Gear said, visibly moved by Zeo's story

"I just don't want anything bad happening to her." He said, and at that moment a villager ran through the doors of the Tavern.

"Zeo, it's Rina, something's happened to her." The villager yelled as Zeo jumped at the statement.

"What do you mean?" Zeo asked becoming incredibly sweaty, his voice was shaky.

"Her house, its in ruins, come quick." The villager yelled, Zeo then ran out the door but not before motioning for Gear and Jaden to come with him.

They then ran towards a medium sized wooden house that sat on the far end of the island town, and as they entered, the three could see what exactly the villager had meant. The place was indeed in ruins, the walls had deep cut marks going vertical, horizontally, and diagonal. The windows were all shattered, and the drapes were nothing but confetti that littered the room.

"My God, what a mess, but where is Rina?" Jaden yelled as he ran upstairs to find any trace of her, Gear soon followed, and Zeo could only stand there and cry.

As Gear and Jaden reached Rina's bedroom, they could see that the carnage was the same as downstairs, but at a smaller level. They then searched for any leads on where she could be. As Jaden looked at the covers of her bed, he could see a small note, which he picked up, unfolded, and started to read. He could only get angrier as her read.

"Captain you might want to look at this." Jaden said, his face was red, and his knuckles were white from clenching his fists. Gear then took the note and started reading aloud:

_Dear Pirates,_

_You will be happy to know that I recently got a new crewmember, your former navigator, Rina. She is now under my supervision, so I suggest that you get off the island as soon as possible. Or if you act now, you can join with me and be with Rina._

_Sincerely_

_The Hammer, Tide._

After reading the note, Gear wadded it up and threw it in the corner. The two pirates then descended downstairs, where Zeo was waiting for them.

"What did you find out, please tell me now." Zeo said frantically and Gear gave a large sigh.

"Rina has been kidnapped by Tide." He said to which Jaden gave a loud grunt and looked down at the ground.

"Well you cant just stand there please save Rina, I beg both of you, she is the only family I've got." Zeo said, as he broke into tears, and Gear gave a smile.

"Of course we will, she is our nakama, we'll get her back, and ride this place of Tide and his nuisance." Gear said as he turned to Jaden who nodded and then the two walked out of the ruined house, leaving Zeo behind. They then looked towards the harbor and saw Tide's ship to which they headed for.

"Once I find that Tide, I'm gonna throttle him." Jaden said extremely angry. However as they reached the middle of the town, a group of at least 20 pirates jumped out from behind various buildings and locations.

"You leaving yet pirates, or did you come for your navigator, or should I say our navigator." Said one fat pirate who just chuckled seeing that they were up against only 2 people.

"Oh were leaving, but with our Nakama, so you better give her back." Gear said as Jaden took out his swords, ready for a fight.

"O-ho-ho, that quite rich, what are two measly pirates gonna do against us." The fat pirate said while laughing.

"Ok then, well I warned you." Gear said as he steeped back, Jaden then walked towards the pirate that was still laughing and paying no attention to them. Jaden then started running in circles around the fat pirate, getting faster and faster at each lapse. The pirate stopped his laughing and looked at Jaden who was running around him.

"Hmm, what are you trying to do, make me dizzy…Wait a minute, where did ya go." He said and for a split second Jaden was gone replaced by a small tornado that was around the pirate.

"Speed Tornado!" Jaden Yelled as the Jaden appeared a few feet away from the pirate. He then took his swords and sheathed them, almost on cue, deep cuts appeared on the fat pirate's stomach, and then he fell to the ground moaning in agony, and passing out.

A pirate then lunged at Jaden, only to be cut down with a cross slash (1). Jaden blocked a pirate's attack with his sword then used his other to defeat another. Gear wasn't safe from the fighting either, as he used his saber to block incoming sword swings. Both Gear and Jaden lunged at their attackers.

(15 minutes later)

Gear and Jaden stood somewhat tired, they looked over their defeated enemies who were either moaning in pain, or passed out. They then got ready to go attack the ship and get Rina back when a loud and slow clapping was heard.

"My my that was very impressive, I mean for rookies of course." Said a voice that was coming from Tide's ship. "You seem to handle yourselves quite well, I'm impressed." Said the voice again, Gear and Jaden then turned around to see the person who had stopped them earlier and made them pay a fine. He then brushed his dirty brown hair back with one hand, and pushed his sunglasses up with the other.

"Ah its you, that guy who made us pay a docking fee." Gear said, the man just smiled an evil and creepy smile.

"Yea that's right, now you've caused a whole lotta trouble for my captain so he sent me to fight you guys." The pirate said still with a grin on his face. "However I'm feeling generous, so I'm letting one of you get personally smashed by my captain." The man said, Jaden then turned to Gear.

"Captain let me go and smash this Tide guy, he's the one who took Rina away." Jaden said, however the pirate interjected into their conversation.

"Oh, so your trying to save that woman, well she does have a pretty face, and the look she gave me when I knocked her out and dragged her back to the ship was even more priceless." The guy said, and at that moment Jaden lunged at the guy with his full speed, trying to slash him, but the guy only deflected Jaden which caused him to skid across the ground. "My my, aren't we testy today, did I say something that made you tick." The man said with a laugh.

"Captain let me take care of this guy, you go and beat Tide." Jaden said to which Gear gave a small smile and a nod.

"Alright, but you be careful, I don't want my first mate dying on me." Gear said and Jaden nodded back to him. Gear then ran towards the ship, and started to climb the ladders.

(With Gear)

Gear climbed up the ladder to Tide's Vessel and looked around when he got up he started to look around the ship. Once he got to the center, he turned around and saw a large hammer swinging towards him, and ducked just in time that the hammer harmlessly passed over his head. He turned and saw about 2 times the size of a normal human standing over him, a large hammer in his hands. He had on what looked like steel armor, his eyes and hair were as black as charcoal, and he had green war paint underneath his eyes.

"Good dodge." The large man said in a deep and menacing voice.

"Thank you, and good swing." Gear said with a grin.

"Thanks, now I guess that since you're here, then Nero let you go." The man said as he walked towards a large chair and sat down in it, he never let go of his hammer. Gear could see that one of the sides of the hammer had metal coating. A large group of pirate came out from behind his chair.

"Yea, he said that he was letting one of us get smashed by his captain, and I take it that that's you." Gear said glancing at the pirates who all had smiles on their faces, and the man gave a small grunt.

"That is correct, I am "The Hammer" Tide, captain of the Smasher Pirates and I have a bounty of 30 million, now what is your name?" Tide said in his deep voice.

"I am "Black Rose" Gear A. Polo captain of the Black Rose Pirates, and no bounty, at least not yet." Gear said, and Tide gave a loud and deep laugh.

"Bwahahaha, that's not a very intimidating epithet." Tide laughed for a while before calming down. "Well anyway, I want you to join my crew, and become my minion."

"And why would I want to join up with you." Gear said, his eyes still shifting from Tide to the pirates.

"Because, I like power, the more crewmembers you have, the more powerful you are, the person with the most power wins, that is the rule of life." Tide said.

"Well, in that case I have to refuse, but there is a reason why I'm here Tide." Gear said putting his hand on his saber.

"And what would that be?" Tide asked, although he knew what the answer was.

"I'm here to get my nakama back from you." Gear said to Tide.

"Oh you mean that girl that Nero brought to me, bring her out" Tide said as2 pirates brought out Rina who was in handcuffs, and once she saw Gear she was excited.

"Gear, you guys came to save me, wait a minute where's that pervert?" She asked and Gear gave a smile.

"Who Jaden, he's fighting some Nero guy, but don't worry we'll save you, just sit there and relax." Gear said and all the pirates laughed, including Tide.

"I'm sorry, but she belongs to me, if you insist, then I'll kill you" Tide said as he stood up and swung at Gear with his hammer and Gear brought up his saber to block his attack.

(With Jaden)

Jaden was slicing at Nero, however Nero was blocking or evading all of Jaden's attacks. Nero then slashed his sword downwards, which caused Jaden to gain a small cut on his shoulder.

"You're a fast one aren't you." Nero said mockingly, his smile never fading.

"Shut up." Jaden said as he positioned himself to attack.

"Well I guess since were fighting, tell me your name." Nero said, and Jaden gave a puzzled look.

"I thought earlier you didn't care what my name is." Jaden said back to Nero.

"Well, earlier we weren't enemies, so I'll go first, my name is Nero and I am the first mate of the Smasher pirates." Nero said as he pointed to himself.

"Fine, I'm Jaden Nakimaze first mate of the Black Rose Pirates." Jaden said.

"I guess that by your speed, that you ate a devil fruit huh?" Nero asked and Jaden gave a small sigh.

"Yea, a long time ago, I ate the speed-speed fruit." Jaden said and Nero gave a smile.

"Well then, so did I." Nero said as he lifted one of his hands and pointed it in Jaden's Direction.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked puzzled, and Nero flicked his hand causing a beam of super fast energy to fly towards Jaden, who dodged it at the last second. Jaden then turned around and saw that the bear cut a boulder in half.

"That's right, I ate a devil fruit too, the Slice Slice fruit, hehehehehe." Nero said with a loud and long laugh.

(With Gear…Again.)

Gear was blocking every attack that Tide was throwing at him and Tide was blocking every sword swing Gear used. Rina was surprised at both of their powers.

"You're a very good fighter." Tide said to Gear as he attacked him.

"You're very capable yourself." Gear said back, as he blocked the attacks.

Tide, instead of smashing Gear with the hammer, swung his hammer sideways, cutting Gear in half with the large spearhead on the top of the hammer and knocking the sword from his hands, Rina then gave out a shriek seeing Gear Get chopped in half. Gear's lower body fell to the ground, but then exploded into petals and reformed his body. Tide then looked at Gear with interest. Rina was also surprised, and gave a shout of joy, seeing that her captain was not dead.

"So you're a devil fruit user huh, then this makes things interesting." He said as he turned his hammer around so that the face with the metal coating faced Gear. Gear gave an inquisitive look mainly to the metal coating. Tide then swung his hammer down and Gear took the full force of the attack, and found to his surprise that once the metal hit him, he noticed that he couldn't become intangible like before. He was then smashed to the deck of the ship, once he collided with the wood he coughed up blood.

"_What's wrong with me, why can't I use my powers, is it something to do with that metal."_ He thought to himself as he painstakingly got up and shrugged off any pain remaining from the previous attack. Tide gave a large smile, and Rina was shocked to see him get hurt.

"Now, your probably thinking, "Why did that hurt so much." Or "Why can't I use my powers." I'll tell you the secret." Tide said with a large grin. "It's because this face of my hammer is coated with Seastone, it is a stone that negates the powers of a devil fruit user whenever it touches them." He said as he started to laugh menacingly. "You don't have a prayer against me, cause of this." Tide said, and Gear just spat the blood out his mouth.

**(Chapter end)**

**A/N:**

**(1): A cross slash is basically an X shaped cut.**

**(2): The flat sides of the hammer.**

**So what did you guys think of the chapter, this is the longest one so far. How will Gear face up to the Seastone, and how will Jaden beat this guy with the devil fruit. Well you all have to wait until next time.**

**So please review, and tell me what you thought.**

**Tac1060 Out for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Adventure of the Black Rose Pirates**

By Tac1060

**Hello readers, I'm back for another exciting installment of The Adventure Of The Black Rose Pirates. I would like to thank all my reviewers, and a special shout out/thanks to MissMondayMourning for sending in Rina, and of course to all the other people who have sent in OC's for me. Anyway, here is an update of the poll:**

**Aokijji: 4 Votes**

**Kizaru: 3 Votes**

**Akainu: 4 Votes**

**Yup, so please review this chapter, send in OCs, and vote. Anyway let's get on with the chapter**

**Chapter 8: The Tide Arc Part 2, The Black Rose Pirates Vs the Smasher Pirates, Jaden's and Gear's Bout.**

"Is that really the best you can do?" Nero asked at he and Jaden blocked each other's blows. The bang of their weapons could probably be heard a mile away. Jaden and Nero the two swordsman of their respective crews were sword fighting it out on a small island in the middle of the East Blue.

"I'd say the same about you." Jaden said with a small grin, He had small cuts lining his arms from Nero's attacks. Nero just gave him his trademark grin and lifted his left hand which fired more energy beams at Jaden, after all the beams were fired, Nero pulled his thumb back.

Jaden, who had no choice but to dodge the attack jumped into the air, but he placed his swords in front of him. "**Moonlight Ray." **He said as he almost flew towards Nero at an extremely fast speed and swung his swords, aiming at Nero's chest.

Nero Just blocked the attack, but it caused him to slide back a few feet, He then gave another grin to Jaden and lifted his hand and pointed it at Jaden in a gun like fashion

"For this attack I'll give you two choices either dodge my attack and risk the villagers getting killed, or take the attack yourself **Slice Revolver." **Nero said as he shot several of his energy beams towards Jaden.

"Darn, he's right if I dodge the attack It'll hurt the villagers, I just need to." Jaden thought before raising his swords, and using his devil fruit's power he swung whenever one of Nero's beams was about to hit him.

"So your gonna try and block the attacks huh, its…" Nero tried to finish but his sentence was cut short as the energy beams were deflected back at him. Nero dodged most of the attacks but was hit on the shoulder by the last one. His ever-present grin was now replaced by a scowl. "I guess you're not completely incompetent after all huh?" He said looking at Jaden who had a slightly devious grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about rookie?" Nero asked his face red, and his grin turned scowl ever present.

"Oh, nothing just that I found the way to beat you." Jaden said to Nero, which only made Nero much angrier.

"Oh yea, and what's that?" Nero said, his face turning a nice shade of crimson as he fired three more energy beams in Jaden's direction.

"Oh, Just that its so easy to deflect your attacks." Jaden said hitting the energy beams at the right time deflecting them all back at Nero, who jumped out of the way of his own attack. Jaden seized the opportunity and charged for Nero, he was certain that if Nero tried his devil fruit powers again that he could deflect each attack.

_This kid is certainly becoming a thorn in my side. _Nero thought as he brought both of his hands together and formed a circle shape with his hands. "**Slice Bazooka!**" He yelled as a large energy ball erupted from his hands and flew towards Jaden who brought his swords up to deflect it, but once his swords hit it, he found that the blast was too powerful. The force sent him flying towards a boulder, which he collided with causing chunks of rock and a large ball of smoke to arise from the rubble, Nero then strangely pulled his thumb back again.

"You incompetent fool, you really thought that all my attacks are block-able, I guess they never told you that they don't call me Trixter Nero for my smile huh." Nero said as Jaden slowly arose from the rubble, he had a few bruises lining his arms from when he collided with the boulder, and small bits of rock fell of him as he stood up

"I guess I was too cocky for a sec there." Jaden said scratching the back of his head.

"Damn right you were, give up now and I'll give you a quick painless death." Nero said as he grinned again.

(With Gear)

Gear could only Dodge as "The Hammer" Tide tried to smash him with the seastone hammer face. He then pulled back his arm. "**Vine Extend**" Gear said as he shot his arm foreword which turned into a vine and flew at Tide, Aiming for his face.

"So are you that helpless now." Tide said as he brought an open hand up and grabbed Gear's fist and raised his own arm up and lowered it very quickly, which caused Gear to smash into the ships deck again. Tide then repeated his process over and over again, smashing him into the deck over and over again.

"_Damn he's right, if I don't think of something, I'm dead." _Gear thought as he felt himself being smashed into the deck over and over again. _Wait a minute Ive got it! _ He thought, but he felt himself not smashing into the deck anymore.

"I guess I get to kill you now, such a pity." Tide said with a sigh, and Rina could only watch in horror as Tide lifted his hammer again and brought it down, intending to smash Gear's Head. All of a sudden, Gear brought his arm upward, and grabbed the pole of the Hammer, and slowly stood up, Rina then gasped in happiness. The pirates just gave a grunt at Gear's actions.

"So I guess, you're not down and Out yet, did you get your second wind?" Tide asked a little shocked and a little pleased at Gear's actions.

"Yea I did, and I can tell you right now that I'm gonna kick your ass and save Rina." He said with a mad yet serious look on his face. "But first things first I hate this thing." He said as he lifted his other arm towards the hammer's pole. "**Petal Storm**" He said as his arm tuned into a flurry of black rose petals, which cut up and broke the hammer's pole in two.

The pirates gave a gasp, and Rina gave an excited look and clapped for her captain. "So what even if you break the hammer, your still doom…" He tried to finish but was interrupted when a large wooden object hit him in the chest hard, and pushed him back causing some of his crew to be smashed into the wall of the ship.

Tide looked and saw Gear pull a Wood arm back, which transformed back into his left arm. "I'm gonna tell you this once more Tide, I'm gonna kick your ass and rescue Rina!" He yelled at the hulking man.

(Chapter end)

A/N Hey guys, sorry the chapter was so short one of my friends passed away recently, so I'm still kinda mourning for the loss. But anyway review please and Send in some OCs, I need one more apprentice for the crew, and some evil pirate crews.

-Tac1060


End file.
